Thr proposed conference is the fifth in a series of FASEB (Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology) Conferences that started in 1982 on Neural Mechanisms in Cardiovascular Regulation. The four previous conferences have been successful aas judged by the attendance (to the full limit of available accommodations) and the comments made by participants to athe FASEB office. In response to suggestions of participants to previous conferences, the format of the proposed conference will be further improved. To facilitate discussion, speakers and discussants will prepare brief summaries of their contributions, including the hypotheses which are fundamental to athe questions being considered. These summaries will be circulated in advance to all participants so that athe themes of the meeting will be focused on the areas of consensus as well as on the questions for which additional experimental and conceptual approaches are needed for progress. in the past few years, significant progress has been made in this area by using different experimental techniques. The major conceptual theme of the conference will be the correlation of contributions from different experimental approaches to the understanding of the neural mechanisms in cardiovascular regulation. It will be the purpose of this conference to summarize the major areas of progress during the past 3-5 years and to point the way to those areas which should prove productive for research in the immediate future. The conference will include a limited number of formal presentations with emphasis being placed on discussion and informal interchanges. Ample use will be made of poster presentations. This conference has become a major meeting which attracts the leading research workers from around the world. In allowing scientists of diverse backgrounds to focus on the neural mechanisms of cardiovascular regulation for a week, this conference should help to open new areas for research as well s to provide a meaningful re-examination of previously accepted ideas.